Ash and Mays accident
by advanceshipper101
Summary: The gang is traveling Hoenn when something happens!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ash and may story so dont hate me plz :] ok lets start with ages

ash:14

may:12

brock:16

max:8

me:ok lets start now :D

torchic:torchic tor!(wait let me put on my make up D:)

me:No! we got to start this story now! D:

torchic:tor tor torchic tor(Don't make me use my fire blast) ;[

me:Ok. right here -points at cheek-

torchic: TOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!

me:-head on desk twitching with burnt face and looks wierd- ok we can wait -twitch-

torchic:tor tor tooor torchic tor torchic(pikachu make sure he doesn't start the story yet)

pikachu:pika! (ok)

me: ok im good lets star....(ZAPP) -falls on floor twitching-

pikachu:pika pika pik (she told me not to let you start) :/

me:-scary anime face while twitching-

torchic: torchic tor(ok im ready) :D

pikachi and torchic put on cool shades- o yeaaaaa lets start!

me:-still twitching- I cant reach the keyboard -twitch-

pikachu:pika pi!(I got it) :3

-pikachu starts story-


	2. Chapter 2

sorry guys im just remembering what I thought of back then D: right now im still writing it down ,but it will come out slow... cuz of school projects and yada yada ... im hoping to release a little of the story by the begginging of april 10 :3 o and march 29 is my birthday X3

pikachu:pika pika(Im not getting you a present...)

me: ]:

pikachu:pikachu!(jk heres pokemon soulsilver!)

me:yay :D


	3. Chapter 3

tell me what you think review it plz :3

Our heroes continue their journey as they head to the next gym,but they seem a little too tired...

-heads drooping-

May: I'm tired...

Max: I'm hungry...

Ash: I'm tired and hungry

Brock: -checking map- Fortree city is 10 miles from here

May,Max,and Ash: uuuugggghhh!!!

Brock: There's a hotel a mile from here

May and Ash:aaawwwuuuggghhh!!!

May: -looking ahead- Hey! a milotic!

May and Ash in unison: I call it!

-both race of as Max,Brock,and Pikachu sweatdrop-

Brock: I thought they were tired o.o

Max: I guess not

Brock: Those two seem like a couple :/

May: They practically are, I mean May does LIKE Ash

Pikachu: Pika pika?(how do you know?)

Brock: Yea! how do you know?

Max: I read her diary when she was at that contest in mauville

-Brock and Pikachu sweatdrop hoping for something else-

-to Ash and May-

-while running-

May: No way Ash Ketchum I saw it first!

Ash: So? I called it first!

May: No! I did!

Ash: I did!

May: I did!

Ash: I did!

May: I did!

-Ash crashes into a tree-

May: -laughing- are you ok? XD

Ash: owwww! my nose! hawhaw...very funny!

-May gets all stiff-

May: uh A-Ash th-theres a ar-ariados b-behind you!

Ash: -frightened- -turns around- WAAAUUUGGHH!!!

May:aaahhh

-both take off fast-

-Ariados shoots web and wraps around May-

May: Aaassshh!!!

What will happen next? Stay Tuned to find out :O review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't uploaded until now :( I had tons of school work(no kidding my backpack weighed 50lbs :O) and i had a family vacation until Saturday so yea busy busy busy life. At least in my free time I managed to write 2 or 3 chapters while I had some free time(at night) so enjoy :D review plox D:

Chapter 2

Ash: Maaaaay!

-Ash runs after Ariados and May-

-Ash grabs May and holds on tight-

Ash: I gotcha May!

-May opens her eyes and looks up at Ash-

-Ash struggles to free May when Brock, Max, and the yellow furball comes running-

Ash: Pikachu use thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Chuuuuuuuu!

-Ariados gets zapped-

Ariados:Dooosssss!

-Ariados lets go of web and scurries away into the forbidding woods-

-electricity travels down web towards May and Ash-

Ash and May: D:

-both sit there burnt and twitching-

Ash: Not the rescue I had in mind-twitch-

-May jumps into ashes arms and starts to cry-

May:Thank you ash! Thank you...

Ash:-in a little shock- its ok May, its ok.

End of chapter 2  
:D

Pikachu: a yellow furball?

Me: uuuuhhhhh...

Me: Torchic told me to do it :O

Torchic: -eating a icecream- wah?

Pikachu: pikkaaaaa...

Me: O no...

-camera zooms to outside my house by window-

-no noise sparks flying everywhere-


End file.
